Now, Eat Them Up
by Kiara Violet Piexs
Summary: Based on Conchita. Written in Conchita's POV. I don't own Vocaloid.


The Apostate Castle smells rotten

The Last Supper begins as always

Gruesome foods on the table

A woman eating them up alone with a smile

The rotten smell of my castle, it makes me cringe a little, but, I am used to it always smelling like this. I walk through the hallway, passing by the dining room. Perfect, my servants have placed my meal on the red tablecloth. I walk in, as my cook pulls my chair out, his blue hair annoys me, he should change the color. I wave my hand away, hearing his footsteps walk away. I glance down, seeing the fish, the odd color of the wine in my glass. Who cares, all of this gruesome food, it will just go down to my stomach. I start to dig in, a smile crinkling up on my face.

Her name is Vanika Conchita

She was once an opsomaniac

And then she went farther than that,

The ultimate level of the baddest foods

In the throne room, I sit upon my golden chair, seeing my two twin servants, holding something in their hands. They bow their heads, calling me by name. I am Vanika Concita, I almost got myself thrown in prison, but I went farther than that. I could eat anything, I want to eat everything!

Respect her, honor her

Our great Conchita

All foods in this world are for her

As I glance at my servants, I can see their look, they hate serving me. They still bow to me, pretending to respect me, pretending to honor me. What is it that they don't like about me? For I am the great Conchita, all the food in the world will be mine. I will devour all of it. Stick it in front of me, and it will be gone.

Eat them up, every bit of the world

More room for foods in her

The shining pale blue deadly poison

Is the best spice for main dishes

I stick my fingers in my mouth, drooling. I turn too see my cook, perhaps his blue hair is like a poison, something that would spice up my main dishes. I clap my hands, hearing his footsteps draw closer to me, he goes onto one knee, bowing before me. I glance down at in, standing up, placing my arms around him.

Eat up right down to the bone

If it's not enough, bite into the dishes

Total bliss on her tongue

The supper is not finished yet

I take his hat off, as I sniff his blue hair, drooling. My mouth draws closer towards his shoulder, I was ready to see how he tasted. The next morning, I can still taste how delicious he was to eat. I hear my butler reading from the menu, telling me what today's breakfast and lunch was. His blonde hair looked ridiculous, he needs to change it.

"- Today's Breakfast -

*juice, 16 kinds of weeds mixed

*cornflakes, contains a lot of iron only

*poison mushroom soup

*salad, cooked capriciously by the chef

*special brioche by the butler

*assorted off-season fruits

*unable-to-wake-up-again coffee (low calorie)"

"- Today's Lunch -

*grilled leek and raw leek salad with big leek

*pink octopus Carpaccio, tastes like the Queen

*Japanese style grilled eggplant w/o Gackpo

*bread, baked whatever by the maid

*special sweet potato ice cream by the chef

*self-made Hi-Potion"

The 15th personal chef of this year

He asked me

"Could you let me take holidays, my lady?"

I have to say they are all useless

My new chef asked me this year, to take him to the holidays. Pathetic, of course not! Even though he looks like my last chef, the horror memory comes back to me. Everyone, every single of my servants are useless. They don't do anything for me anymore.

Respect her, honor her

Our great Conchita

Betrayers have to pay the price

For what they do

Even now, they aren't giving me the respect, or the honor I want. For I am the great Conchita. For every betrayer, they will pay a heavy price, for everything they do!

Eat them up, every bit of the world

Today's menu is really special

The shining pale blue hair

Works out perfectly for salad hors d'oeuvres

My chef is now food, something that I can eat that is bit of something in the world. Today's menu is really special, or so what my butler says. The shining pale blue hair works out for my salad for an appetizer before my main course for lunch. How I love it when my salad hor d'oeuvres is prepared by the hands of myself, I add something special.

Eat up right down to the bone

If it's not enough, just have "another"

Oh, my butler, over there

What do "you" taste like?

Place my fingers in my mouth, feeling my saliva falling out of it, I wanted more! I need more! Something I can sink my teeth into. If it's not enough, just to have another . . . I turn seeing my butler there next to my chair. I take my fingers out of my mouth, grabbing a hold of his tie, pulling him closer to me, I saw the look in his eyes, the look of horror. I don't care.

"Oh, my butler, Len." I pause, "What do you taste like?"

"- Today's Dinner -

*salad of the chef cooked capriciously

*Vermicelli pasta, really long and thin

*assorted (censored)

*muddy Galette, tastes like the Road Roller

*(censored) soup

*bloody red wine, well it's blood"

"- Today's Fourth Meal -

*(censored)

*(censored)

*(censored)

*(censored)

*(censored)"

And then the castle was deserted

Nothing left there, anyone else but her

Even so, she wanted more,

The ultimate level of the baddest foods

I lick my fingers as I walk up to a mirror, seeing myself in the reflection. I had ate all of my servants, there is no one left here in this castle, no one, but me. I want more, I want more to eat. My stomach is like a bottomless pit!

"If I don't eat them up,

I'll get scorched."

I look at myself again, seeing my face make a strange face.

"If I don't eat them up," I pause, "I'll get scorched."

Eat them up, every bit of the world

She gazed at her right hand

And smiled amiably

"There's more to eat."

I must eat everything, ever last bit of the world. I raise up my right hand, it looked so delicious, I smiled amiably as I licked my lips.

"There's more to eat." I say.

The baddest food for Conchita

It was...Yes, it was herself

Now she knows all the tastes in the world

But nobody knows what "she" tasted like ugh the hallway

I bite down on my right hand. The baddest food for me, the great Conchita, was myself. I have known all the tastes in the world. But no one will know how delicious I am to taste.


End file.
